Why Is It So Hard To Let Go?
by SweetPea09
Summary: Set 2 years after Crescendo. Patch and Nora have a baby, but when the angels find out they come to kill nora. 3 years later Patch is left with his baby girl Elizabeth. Somehow he knows Nora is still wth him. Will Nora come back? Will Patch heal?
1. Remembering

Hey guys! So this is a little excerpt for my story. Please don't copy my idea, but I really need your help. So, should I continue with this story? I really want to know! :D So, basically this is after crescendo, but Rixon isn't bad in my story because I like me some nice Rixon. I don't think there will be any spoilers so please read it. What happened is Nora and Patch had a baby, but a year after the baby was born Nora sacrificed her life to save her baby, Elizabeth. Now Patch is a wreak, but doesn't show it on the outside. SOOOOOO here goes nothing:

Patch's POV:

" _NO! Nora stop! You can't do this! Please don't leave me." ,I sobbed on the floor . _

_The archangel was standing there. He told us he would kill Elizabeth if we didn't stop loving each other. But how could I stop loving the only person who made me whole. The only person who made me smile, love, and want to be human just for her. She was my love and nobody else could take her from me. I needed her like a dehydrated man needed water. I wouldn't live life without her…I couldn't._

"_Kill me instead. Don't take her from me. Please. Please please." I ran my hands through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose. I punched the wall._

"_GODAMMIT! KILL ME NOW! NOT HER!" ,I screamed at him._

_I pushed Nora away so the archangel would kill me instead. _

"_I can't kill you and you know it" , he said, "if she is giving up her life then she will die. Or do you want me to kill your precious little baby?"_

_Nora pushed me away slowly and she looked into my eyes._

"_I will always love you, Patch. Never forget me. Never give up on Elizabeth. Take care of her. I must do this", she turned away from me, but I pulled her towards me._

"_You have to let me go, Patch, Stop it. Just let me do this for Elizabeth", she was crying now._

_I watched her walk away from me forever. The archangel walk toward her and grabbed a dark knife from his coat. He encompassed her in darkness and slashed the knife through her body. Her scream echoed in my head._

_*end of dream*_

I woke to a small tugging on my hair. I blinked my eyes open to look straight into the eyes of our Elizabeth. Her short curly brown hair was just like Nora's. Her deep blue eyes were mine and her lips were mine as well. Everything else was pure Nora. My stomach ached with longing. Longing to touch Nora. Longing to feel her and kiss the sweet lips of her face. Elizabeth looked at me expectantly and climbed on top of me. I scooted onto the back of the bed and just looked at her.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare." She said while sucking on her thumb and holding her blanket and teddy bear.

I chuckled softly which made her fall backwards. I scooped her up and laid her next to me and tucked her into the covers.

"I would sleep, but I need to make us some breakfast." , I said as I got out of bed and kissed her forehead softly. "You can sleep some more or do you wanna watch TV?."

"Watch Doodles! Watch Doodles!" she tried to jump on the bed, but fell onto her side.

"Okay." ,I chuckled while searching for the remote. I spotted it and flipped it to the channel she wanted. She quickly sat down again and watched the TV intently.

I padded down the hallway into the kitchen. Our house wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. 4 bedrooms 3 baths was not a bad house. The kitchen was pretty big and had a large island. I started to make pancakes and eggs when the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it to find Rixon.

"Hey Patch", he looked me up and down. "You don't look so good. What hap"-

"UNCLE RIXXXY" , Elizabeth screamed. She started to run towards Rixon when she fell. I quickly went to her and scooped her up. I looked at her to make sure there were no bruises, but she was a tough girl. She only cried a little. Her crocodile tears were gone as I carried her to Rixon.

"Hey little munchkin" , Rixon smiled. He poked her nose and took her from me. I lead him to the kitchen to put Elizabeth in her high-chair.

"Well, its been tough. I just had a dream. It was nothing. I was just reliving the day that…" , I looked down, "I promised her I wouldn't break down. I have to take care of Elizabeth. I can't fall apart."

"Patch, your emotions are all inside. One day you're going to snap. It's just a fact" ,Rixon said.

"I know. I keep telling myself it didn't happen. I mean, why didn't I do anything?" I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I threw the knife in my hands at the wall and pushed myself away from Elizabeth. I ran my hands through my hair and held my head in my hands, trying to stop the anger from coming out. I calmed myself and when I was ready to face Rixon I came back up from the floor.

"See what I mean?" Rixon stated.

"Shut up" ,I mumered quiet enough so only Rixon could here.

"Daddy! I'm hungryyy!" Elizabeth screamed.

Rixon laughed and I handed her the plate of pancakes and the fruit, I cut up in small pieces.

I looked up and saw someone. She had brown hair and was standing right outside the kitchen window. Her brown eyes and curve of her head made me look at her twice, but as soon as I blinked, she was gone.

"Nora" , I said as quiet as the wind.


	2. Forgetting

**A/N: Wow! You guys are truly inspiring. I got around 10 people who answered and love the story. I didn't see one bad review. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are amazing, so this means I am continuing this story. Well well, I welcome you to the world of Patch and Nora. Thanks so much galls for the amazing reviews and I hope you review again. Thanks so much again.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. BECCA DOES! D:**

**Patch's POV:**

Today is just another day. Just another day without Nora and now the archangels were playing with me. They were making me see her. They want me to suffer, but I wouldn't give in to them. I couldn't, I had to stay strong for Elizabeth. You could say I changed. And I would believe you. Elizabeth was my world now. If I lost her too I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't live on… No I wouldn't live on.

"Hey, Mate. What are you looking at?" Rixon asked as his head tilted toward the window.

"Rixon, they're playing me. Ther're making me see things."

"I see dead people…hahaha" , Rixon joked.

"No seriously. I do. I see Nora."

Rixon's face fell. He looked at me seriously. He got a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey babe…Oh sorry… no, I can't come in bed with you right now…yes, I wish I could…", he laughed, "no babe, I need you to watch Elizabeth…No I can't stay with you because you know what that would mean…okay bye see ya in ten".

He put his phone away awkwardly and stared at me.

"That was Vee. She's going to watch Elizabeth, and I'm taking you to meet someone. I think he can help you."

I just stared out the window and looked to see if Nora was there again. I knew she wasn't, but I needed her now more than ever. The angels were planning something and I could feel the world beginning to change. Something wasn't right. The world was shifting into darkness. The doorbell made me jump, but Rixon got to it in super angel speed. I picked up Elizabeth and kissed her cheeks.

"Aunt Vee is going to watch you, ok?" I stared into her eyes.

"fine. But I like Rixy better." She pouted. "where are you going. I don't want you to leave"

Her eyes started to water.

"hey hey hey. I will only be gone an hour pumpkin ",I soothed, "I will miss you more than ever. Can you be good for Vee?" I smiled.

"Fine" , she said.

I pointed to my cheek and she kissed it softly. I smiled and tickled her. He laughs filled the room and it made my smile be real. She was my life. I kissed her one more time and let her down. She walked to her room and started to play with her dolls. I walked into the hallway to find Rixon and Vee tangled with each other. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her butt, pulling her up. There kisses were urgent and passionate and I wished that was me and Nora. I would never kiss her like that again.

"Guys" , I cleared my throught.

Vee looked over at me and mumbeled a sorry. Rixon was grinning and twirling her hair in his hands. She swatted his hand away and asked me where Elizabeth was.

"She's in her room. Don't give her candy. Please be careful with her. There is juice and snacks in the fridge and"-

"Calm down. It's not like I haven't babysat before. Besides, she isn't that hard to entertain and I know for a fact your house has all the safety procedures and stuff" , she smiled and her face sofened, "You're a good father, Patch. Nora would have been happy with you. And I'm sorry I never liked you."

"Thanks Vee" I smiled softly as I watched her walk towards Elizabeth's bedroom. Rixon pointed to the door and I followed quietly so Elizabeth wouldn't hear us.

I followed Rixon to his car and got in the passenger seat. I didn't bother buckling up because I didn't care. My life was worth nothing to me. Rixon buckled up and started to drive.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Bo's. I know someone there. They might be able to help you."

"Help me with what? I don't need anyone's help" ,I pursed my lips.

"TO GET YOUR GODDAMN MEMORIES ERASED! DO YOU SEE YOURSELF? No? WELL I DO. EVERYDAY, PATCH I SEE YOU CRY. I CAN HEAR THE HURT IN YOUR VOICE EVERY TIME YOU SPEAK AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I CAN'T SEE YOU LIKE THIS." His knuckles clenched around the steering wheel, as he anticipated what I would say.

"Your right", I said small. That was the only way I could heal. The only other way was if Nora would come back to me and I knew that wasn't going to happen. She was dead. She was never coming back. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't even know her nor have the feelings I had for her.

"Your agreeing with this? You don't want you memories of Nora with you. I suspected you would fight me with this."

"Nora's not coming back, Rix. And you're right. How could I ever get better if she still haunts my memories?"

We drove in silence the rest of the way. As we pulled up to Bo's I inhaled deeply the scent of cigarettes and beer. I walked slowly down the steps and hear the faint _click click_ of Rixon's boots behind me. I walked to bar and ordered a tall glass. If I was forgetting Nora, I'd want to do it in style- Get drunk.

"Patch are you sure about this?" Rixon asked with an oh-no-what-have-I-done type of look.

"Yes, I'm sure," I stared straight forward and took another long swing of beer.

**A/N: SOOOOOO? How was it? Sorry it was a little short. I wanted to end you guys on a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaa! Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP! **

**Question of the chapter:**

**Who is your favorite character from Hush, hush/Crescendo and why?**

**~Sweet pea 3**


	3. Realization

**Wow! Guys you are absolutely amazing! I am sick today so I decided to write you all a chapter!All of you answered my question and I hope you will answer my next one. When I was reading all of your reviews, I was grinning like a fool. My brother came in and was like, "Uh…What are you doing?". I replied with, "reading my fanfiction reviews!" Then I ran around the house. I get excited easily. Anyway enough with my rambling…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hush, hush or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Patch's POV:**

**Chpt 3:**

I took another swig of beer and looked over at Rixon. He was playing pool and he was obviously winning because of the smug grin he had on his face. I would usually be playing on his team, but I haven't been to Bo's in 4 years. These 4 years have been a roller coaster. Ever since I found out Nora was pregnant, I swore to myself that I would become a better person. I wouldn't drink, go to Bo's, gamble, and any other thing that I was doing wrong. Here I was breaking two of those promises. I was a horrible person. Why couldn't I have been the one who died? I should be the one dead and Nora should be alive. She would have been a far better parent than I was.

****Flashback****

_I woke up to the sun in my face and Nora by my side. God! I love this girl, I thought. As if responding to my thoughts, she flipped over and on top of my and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. She started to wake up and nibbled my neck. She stretched her body and straddled me. She walked her fingers along my bare chest all the way up to my lips. My eyes widened at how provocative she was being. She laughed and laid on me again._

"_Are you trying to get me to not go to work?" I grinned._

"_mhmmmm, " she laughed._

"_I love you. You know that I right"._

"_And I love you, " she bent down and kissed my lips. I moved my head up and kept kissing her. I sat up and struggled to get her top off. She moaned and pulled my hand away. I felt the hurt, but I knew she didn't want to go that far this morning. I still kissed her and I moved her below me. I was hovering above her and panting fast. She leaned up and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me down. I groaned and tried so hard not to do so much more. I licked her bottom lip and started sucking on it. She tasted like fruit and I couldn't stop. My phone started ringing and I was quick to answer it. Nora pouted and was still tangled with me and the sheets as I answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Patch?"_

"_Uh… yes that's me"_

"_Its Rixon. I have to tell you something important. The archangels were talking and I overheard them and they said-"_

"_Rix. Can't it wait till..uh I don't know…3 years. I have to go to work and Nora 's already not letting me."_

"_Fine, Patch, but don't say I didn't warn you"._

_I heard the reciver go blank and Rixon was gone._

"_Who was it?" Nora asked with puppy dog eyes._

"_It was just Rixon. I promised it was nothing you have to worry your little head about, Angel"_

_She smiled at her nickname, but then became suddenly serious. Her brown eyes were big and she looked at me as if she was scared._

"_What is it, Angel?", I said with concern in my voice._

"_I have to tell you something," she stated not looking at me. I tilted her chin so she would look at me._

"_You can tell me anything," I said trying to look into her face for the answers. I promised her I wouldn't look into her mind anymore than I needed to. I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look in my eyes.  
"I'm…I'm…er…pregnant," she whispered quietly._

_****end of flashback****  
_

I would love to say I was one of those people who got so excited and ran and told everyone, but I ruined the moment, just like I always do. I stared at her and ran a hand through my hair, dumbfounded. I didn't know how this could have happened. I was horrible and now I wish I could have taken it all back. I left her for a month! A WHOLE MONTH! That would have been my one wish. To stop it all. To stop her from hurting , to help her through the pain I put her through. It was all because of me.

I leaned down onto my arms and breathed heavily through the pain. All I could feel was hurt and longing. Longing to change what I've done. Longing to have her back with me in my arms. I needed her close to me. That was the only way I could deal with the hurt and the pain. I couldn't erase my memories and I didn't want to. I had to get through and I had to do it with Nora in my heart.

As I took another swig of beer I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I ignored it at first because I just wanted to be alone. I figured this person would just go away and leave me alone.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"hmmmm.. well that's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I heard the girl say. She was mocking me and I knew that voice well. The archangels were tricking me again. That voice…. I've heard it before.

I slowly turned around and stared. It was her. All thoughts left my mind…

"Nora….,"

**WOOT WOOT FOR CLIFFYS! Sorry guys I just was at a brain loss of what this chapter would look like. So its kinda short….sorry about that **** Sometimes I write long stuff and sometimes I write short stuff. Anywhoooo Please REVIEW! I will love you forever and it will help me feel better from my horrible sickness. Blehhhh I hate being sick!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What love song fits Nora and Patch's relationship? **


	4. Redemption

**Hey guys! I'm sick….AGAIN! I mean what the heck! Apparently my immune system sucks. Whatever. This means more chapters for you. Woot woot. So, this is the chapter is the one I have been waiting for! I am so super excited and you should be too! Btw: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! This is my gift to you. So let's get on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about Hush, Hush.**

**Patch's POV:**

**Chapter 4:**

She was here. She was standing right next to me. My Nora. Nora. Nora, Nora, nora nora. I stared at her and just stared. I had to take all of her in. Something was wrong with her. Something was wrong. Her face was too structured. She was different. She was wearing black boots up to her thighs and and black short shorts. Her top was only a vest with her belly showing. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulders in perfect small ringlets. She was different. She looked hard core and wrong. She was wrong. Her smirk and stance made me worried. She was different. She wasn't MY Nora. She was wrong.

"Awwww. Don't look so pathetic," she smirked. She walked around me while moving her finger along my chest.

"I -," I was cut off by her finger on my lips. She stopped in front of me and sat on my thighs. She twirled one piece of hair and crossed her legs.

"You're so different. What went wrong? Did you miss poor pathetic Nora? Was it the baby? Did she change your BA attitude? Personally, I liked you before. Now, you're boring."

"Nora? What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?", she scoffed and laughed, "The most exciting thing of my life. You know, I was turned to the Devil. I was in Hell for a while and it was truly hell. Then He noticed my potential. He noticed that I could be an asset to his team," she tilted back her head and laughed.

I just stared. My Nora was destroyed. She was wrong. Nothing was right. This was not what I imagined what it would be like to see her again.

"So, now I'm on a mission." She looked at her black painted nails. " You know, nothing personal, but you smell like the earth. Kinda minty…ewww. And kinda like dirt." She leaned towards me and smelt my neck. I could feel her long lashes on my neck and her cold breath. She still smelt like Nora except more perfume. It was strong and smelt like black flowers. She had an edge to her. Her cheek bones were more pronounced and her eyes were red.

"Oh and I can read your mind. But let me let you in on a little secret", she leaned to my ear and whispered, "You can't read mine".

I turned my head and closed my eyes. She isn't right. I couldn't take this. I stood up and pushed her gently off me. She followed me until I came to Rixon's car. I acted like I would enter the car, but quickly turned around and pinned her to the car. My leg was digging into her thighs and my arm was at her neck. I didn't want to hurt her so I wasn't pushing her throat hard.

"What have you done to Nora?" I growled.

She smiled evilly and purred, "You don't want to know".

"Yes I do. NOW!", I pushed against her throat even harder, "I will kill you if you won't tell me-".

"No you won't," she smiled innocently; "I'm Nora. Remember?"

I pushed my face against hers and kissed her, pushing her even more into the car. I could feel her melt under me. She gave up, not struggling against me and kissed me back. She tasted wrong. Not sweet, or playful-she was only tough, her tongue fighting me instead of moving with it. I quickly pulled back and looked into her eyes. There was no hint of recognition and no innocence. Only pure hatred.

"Not what you hoped for? Not everything you thought it would be and more? Well, I could tell you the same thing".

_You're not what I expected either, she whispered in my mind. I feel bad for you, almost. And my name isn't pathetic Nora, its Naomi._

She slithered her hand into my back pocket and pecked me on the cheek. I felt her fingers put something in the pocket, but didn't care.

"You're cute, but careless. Next time, I won't be so nice," she flashed me a smile and walked away. The _clink click _of her boots was screeching as my love walked away from me.

"Mate!" Rixon shouted. I turned around to find him with a pool stick in his hands and his hair messed up, "Was that Nora?"

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. I was afraid my voice wouldn't come out strong. This was too much for me. Something happened to Nora and I didn't know what it was. Naomi looked and felt like Nora, but it wasn't her. Now how could I live? How could I live again? I was tricked and everyone knew except me.

"Are you ok," Rixon asked striding over to me.

"That was Naomi. She was sent from Hell to complete a mission. I don't know what she has to do with Nora, but what if Nora was sent to Hell? What if she"-

I couldn't complete my sentence. If she was sent to Hell, it was all because of me. I could have prevented it and I could have stopped it, but I didn't. She was probably all alone in Hell with nobody to care for her. I was going to get her back and my first step was to find Naomi again. She was the key to my answers. I needed to get the answers from her…

"Hello? Are you still here?", Rixon said while waving his hands in my face.

"Yes. Rix. Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure, sure. Just drop me off at your house so I can help Vee out. I'm sure she's dying by now. She isn't so good with patience," he chuckled to himself.

I got in the front seat and turned the ignition on. I drove through town at the speed limit of 70. I know I was speeding, but what did I care? I had nothing to lose. I quickly dropped off Rixon and went to go back to Bo's. I needed to let go and try to forget all that happened. Maybe that person was still there to erase my memeries. I went to sit down, but felt something crunch. I reached for my back pocket and found the note that Naomi gave me. I smoothed out the note and read the loopy handwriting:

There is still a way to save Nora. You seem genuine.

Meet me at Delphic Beach

~N

**Sooooo. That was it. Was it amazing? PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon.**

**Question of the chapter….**

**Has anyone been to Maine? Maybe a Delphic beach?**

**Or**

**Who is your favorite couple in Hush, Hush besides Nora and Patch? Why?**


	5. Memories

**Hello! I am pleased to say that you can put away your flames and pitchforks! I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. You guys probably hate me and don't want to read anymore. Which would make me sad. This is the chapter of FLASHBACKSSSS and STORIES! Anyway, this chapter is about Naomi telling Patch how to save Nora and how she got to hell. Well, here goes another chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Patch's POV:**

**Chapt. 5:**

As I read the letter, I could see the similarity between her handwriting and Nora's. I knew I had to go to Delphic Beach so I could save Nora. She would have wanted me to save her. I just know it. She needed me more than I needed her. I wanted her to know that I needed her and I would do anything in my power to save her and bring her back in my arms.

I swerved the car around a dead bunny. Its guts spilling over the road. I glanced at it then saw the bright harvest moon. Its orange glow vibrant and lighting up the sky. It was soon covered by the dark clouds and violent thunderstorms. I turned the corner and saw Delphic Beach. The waves were crashing across the sand and I saw only one figure standing there. Her long dark curls were blowing in the wind. She looked exactly like Nora, but I knew it was Naomi. Her black whip was curling in the wind and she stood with her hands on her hips.

I got out of the car and walked calmly toward her. Her eyes flicked toward mine and she grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the sand.

"I want you to know that you can only get to her through me. And I can't promise you that she will be the same."

"I understand", I nodded. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once her eyes opened her eyes were red. They glowed brightly and her fingers found my eyes. She pressed on my eyes and soon I began to see what she was seeing. I was seeing her memories.

_*memory starts Naomi's POV*_

_I heard the door close, shut fast. The darkness overwhelmed me and all I could see was a pair of red eyes. _

"_You have a mission", the eyes stated._

"_Yes, master. What is it?"_

"_You need to kill a decendant. She is becoming a threat towards us. The prophets fear she might give birth to our enemy who will defeat us. She must be killed as soon as possible along with the child."_

"_Should I watch her first?"_

"_Yes"_

_I nodded fast and the red eyes dissapeard. I have been doing this my whole life-doing the master's dirty work. The work he never wanted to be blamed for. I always did it unwillingly, but this time it felt different. This time it was personal. He wanted me to kill my own sister. I mean, I've killed plenty of my own family, but my sister was made to be the opposite of me. She was made to help me. More than that, I actually loved her. She was always with me until recently when she wanted to be a human. She accepted the fact that all her memories would be erased and that she would have a new family and no me. She accepted it and she forgot about me and her past of being a daemon. Now, five years later she is with an angel, well a fallen angel. Patch. My poor sister, Nora._

_*end of memory*_

Patch's POV:

As soon as my eyes reopened, I just stared at her. This was Nora's sister. Her blood related sister and Nora was a daemon. The fiercest kind who can change to becoming human. What have I gotten myself into? I wasn't scared and I wasn't mad. I was worried. My Nora all alone in god-only-knows-where. I must find her and I will.

Naomi looked at me and continued to tell me her story.

"Of course you realize that I couldn't kill her. You didn't see me killing her. I was beaten and raped by my master. He was unhappy with me and he knew that I couldn't do it," She explained as she lifter up her top a little more. I saw the bruises of fingers turning purple and blue across her stomach. I reached out and put her shirt down. I didn't want to see what he could do.

She continued, "Because I couldn't do it, he sent someone else. He sent his second in command. He would have killed your daughter, but for some reason your love for Nora was enough to kill. We thought you would just forget about her and raise the baby with a normal life. We were wrong of course. He sent her to Hell as soon as they found out he didn't kill the child. She has been there ever since being guarded by dogs and his most fierce body guards. The only way you can get there is to follow me, but you have to be willing to sacrifice something. I can get you to the Gates of Hell, but I can't get you any further, I was condemned from there, but I am still not free," she smirked and said, "why is it so hard to get condemned form Hell, but so easy to fall from heaven?"

I smiled at her. "When do we start?"

She laughed and tipped back her haed slightly.

"Tomarrow night. That is the full moon, which is the only day you can enter without getting killed. You should probably start packing for a journey. It's not that long, but it will take us at least a day to get there," She stated and looked down solemnly then back straight into my eyes, "Why do you care so much for her?"

Her eyes were like the sky. The lightest blue imagineable and the darkest brown around the pupil. That was the difference between her and Nora-the eyes.

"I love her," I stated.

She smiled, "That's good because if you didn't, I wouldn't be helping you at all."

Her hair blew in the wind with the salty air splashing against my cheek. I stood up and offered her my hand. She look it and brushed off her shorts.

"I have to get going. My daughter probably misses me and I should relieve my babysitters of their duty," I said.

"Okay. Meet me at sunset tomarrow at the same place."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No"

"Well, ok. Bye," I waved my hand slightly and laughed as she blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it.

I stalked to my car and wished I still had my wings so I could get home faster. I looked down at my watch and felt my eyes widen. 11:00. Wow, Rixon is going to kill me, I thought.

**Mkay, well that was it. Did you love the chapter? I kinda hated it and I felt it was soooooooooooo not planned. I didn't know what to say the whole time and it obviously took me 6 months or so to finish it. I suck, I know! Please don't kill me! Please read and review!**

**Here is a question:**

**Should I have Patch fall in love with Naomi or stick with Nora? **

**PLEASE ANSWER! I need to know so I can plan out my plot!**

**LOVE YA!**

**~sweetpea 3**


	6. Elizabeth

**HELLO fellow fanfictioneers! That sounds weird…Anywhoo, I decided to write another chapter for this story. It's kinda weird seeing how both my stories involve packing for a journey. Haha I am so boring! This summer has been eventful, including a cruise to Alsaska! ;) Sorry, I haven't uploaded and such, but I hope this chapter satisfies your needs for a while. I don't even know if you guys read this intro because honestly I never do when I read other fanfictions.**

**Well, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…**

**IMPORTNANT: I decided to have a song for each chapter that you guys should play as you read. I guess you don't really have to though…**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ( I know….cheesy, but this chapter is about Elizabeth!)**

Patch's POV:

As soon as I got home, I was worried for my baby. I hoped nothing went wrong and she didn't get hurt. A million thoughts and scenarios ran through my mind of bad things that could have happened to her without my protection. I shook away the thoughts and put my hands on the crisp metal of the double door handles and opened them. The lights were all turned off except for the flashes from the wide flat screen TV in the living room. I found Vicki curled up next to Rixon on the couch with a blanket lightly tossed over them. I went and turned off the TV and made my way to Elizabeth's room.

The long hallway was lined with pictures upon pictures of Elizabeth, myself, and even Nora. I kept the house exactly as she left it. I always turned the TV on the food network because she always wanted to make new meals. I left her side of the bed the same, including the pictures of myself on her nightstand. The pictures only hurt every time I passed them because of the happiness in her eyes. I was never looking at the camera, I always looked at her.

The pictures of Elizabeth always had me wondering if she really was an angel. Her beautiful face always shown with brightness and always had a smile upon it. I never knew just how much she reminded me of Nora.

As I reached Elizabeth's room I saw the slight glow from her Scooby-Doo nightlight. I opened the door and saw my baby angel. Her brown curls framed around her face that made her look even more like an angel. I gently kissed her cheek which brought me memories of when she was younger…

_*Flashback! :P*_

_I was sitting on the couch with my wife, my wife who was to be having a child any day now. After our little dispute a couple of months ago, I came back to her, knowing I could never leave her again. I promised to always be there for the little girl that was now growing in her stomach. We forgave and forgot. That was how it always was .I turned on the TV to Food Network. She sighed happily because it was her favorite show._

"_You know me so well", she said as she kissed me slowly which caused me to moan loudly._

_She broke apart from the kiss, laughed, and turned her head to the TV. She nuzzled herself into my chest as I played with her fiery curls. We watched the TV for about an hour when she went to get up to get food. She was always hungry and always seemed to crave macaroni and cheese. Just as she went to move away I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her big belly against mine again. I kissed her softly, afraid to hurt her belly. I rubbed her belly soothingly to let the baby know I was there. It was weird; I could see the baby's thoughts. I knew she was special because of my…background, but I never knew just how special. I continued to kiss Nora until I could feel the uncomforting thoughts of the baby's feelings. Nora pushed off my chest so she could make herself some macaroni and cheese as I relaxed on the couch, just wanting to doze off for a bit. I listened as Nora buzzed around the kitchen searching for a pan. I closed my eyes, but awoke suddenly._

"_PAAAAATCH!" Nora screamed, "Just about a gallon of friken water just came friken out of me! I am having a firkin baby come out my kazoo and I need to get to the friken hospital NOW!"_

_I ran over to her and looked at the mess she made because of her water breaking. I grinned so big because this was our moment when we would meet our baby girl. I picked her up and grabbed the 'baby bag' that we packed only days earlier. This was my moment. This was the moment where life just seems to be so good that nothing could ruin it._

_**end flashback**_

My mind whirled around the thoughts of that day. I think I was the happiest man in the world that day and I know everybody says that, but somehow I felt different. Like before this moment I was a juvenile little boy and now I was a man who could take care of my daughter.

I carefully tucked her in and kissed her sweet baby face again. She was mine and I was never letting her go. I gently stood up and walked into my bedroom where the designers pillows, that Nora attempted to make our house look like something that Martha Stewart created, sat. I threw the pillows down from the bed in anger for being so stupid. _How could I let Nora leave? How could I be so stupid as to let her go and take the punishment that was obvious towards me?_

I knew I had to save her and the only way I could was to go through with the plan that Naomi conducted. It would be hard for me to trust someone who I just met with, not only my life, but Nora's as well. I should be grateful that I could get Nora back, but did it mean that she wouldn't remember me? Did it mean she wouldn't be the same?

I got a backpack from the closet where I put two changes of clothes, a picture of Nora and Elizabeth, water , food essentials, and a cap. I put it on the loveseat next to the window and took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers. I lifted the sheets and doze off to an uninterrupted sleep. For the first time in a long time Elizabeth slept in her own bed for the whole night.

**Sorry. Short chapter, I know. Please don't hate me? Anyway, I am beta-ing now, so please e-mail me any of your stories to beta and I will try to get to them ASAP. Just send me an instant message…**

**Love you guys! Oh and review!**

**~Sweetpea**


End file.
